Revival of The Commandments Episode 14
|kanji = 太陽の主 |romaji = Taiyō no Aruji |airdate = April 21, 2018 |chapters = 147, 148, 149, 150 |arc = Ravens arc |opening = Ame ga Furu kara Niji ga Deru |ending = Chikai |epdirector = Jin Iwatsuki |screenplay = Yutaka Yasunaga |storyboard = Tensai Okamura |anidirector = Hirokatsu Maruyama Mariko Komatsu Gaku Nishikimi Sana Komatsu |prev = Episode 13 |next = Episode 15 }} is the fourteenth episode of Season 2 of the The Seven Deadly Sins anime. Summary Jericho carries severely injured Ban and Elaine on her back while escaping from Galand and Melascula before stumbling into a bar deep inside a cave. Plot Jericho continues to carry both Ban and Elaine through the forest. Elaine apologizes to Jericho but she tells her that it's not the time for that. Suddenly, a huge boulder comes crashing down and Jericho attempts to outrun it. Luckily, she dives and the boulder lands in front of them instead of on them. Galand is upset because he missed his target. He hits another boulder in their direction. Jericho manages to evade it but then it spins back towards them so she throws Ban and Elaine out of harm's way. She's left standing in front of the boulder as it hits her full on. Luckily, she was able to pull her sword out and puncture the boulder and it crumbles before her. Jericho picks up Ban and Elaine again despite Ban's protests. The next boulder hits behind them and the force sends the three of them flying over a ledge. Elaine uses her magic to cushion their fall. Jericho carries them into a cave where they can hide. Inside the cave they find an empty tavern being run by a lone man, Escanor. He recognizes Ban and Ban recognizes him. Escanor is afraid that they're there to arrest him but Jericho tells him that the Seven Deadly Sins were cleared of all crimes and are now heroes. He hides them in the pantry just before Galand and Melascula arrive. They are upset that they can't find Ban, Elaine, or Jericho. Galand begins to drink and convinces Melascula to join him. Both are shocked at how far alcohol has come in 3,000 years. Melascula tells Escanor that she is going to spare him when they get rid of humanity. Galand explains that they are two members of the Ten Commandments. He reveals that they know that Escanor is hiding Ban and the others behind the door. Galand decides to play a game and if Escanor wins he'll let the others go. Escanor is unsure after Galand explains the rules of the game but decides to play. Galand hits him on the shoulder in congratulations but is unaware of how hard he hit him and knocks Escanor out. Galand and Melascula continue to drink as they wait for him to wake up and half a day goes by. Melascula complains that it's gotten hot while Galand admires a battle axe that's hanging from the wall. He lifts it up but it's so heavy that it hits the ground. Escanor, having woken up, grabs it from him. He looks completely different having transformed from a scrawny little thing to a built man. He reveals to Melascula and Galand that he is a member of the Seven Deadly Sins. Escanor strikes at Galand and cuts him in half. Melascula is impressed that it only took one blow. Galand puts himself back together and admits to Escanor that it'll take a lot more than that to kill them. Escanor says he knows and Melascula says that it sounds like he intentionally held back. Galand tells him that he's going to make sure that that's the last mistake Escanor ever makes. Galand uses his magic to increase his power level up to 40,000. He lifts his own weapon and slices at Escanor cutting the whole mountain and the ones nearby in half in the process. But when the smoke clears it shows that Galand only manages a shallow cut to Escanor’s arm. Escanor says it's his turn and raises his battle axe. But before Escanor can hit Galand, Galand teleports away. He doesn't get far because he was turned into stone for leaving the game. Escanor tells Melascula that she has a choice: escape now or be killed. Melascula encases them in darkness. She steals his soul and swallows it. She smiles because she's won but then her body begins to shake and it burns her from the inside out. She falls off the ledge encased in flames. Jericho is impressed that Escanor managed to defeat two of the Ten Commandments all on his own. Escanor tells Ban that there are things he needs to ask him but that they'll continue this discussion after nightfall and for him not to go anywhere. Ban agrees and watches as Escanor leaves. After he's gone, Jericho kicks Galand but ends up hurting her foot. Elaine explains to Ban that even if she dies again she won't be scared. Jericho tells her that she's going to be fine and Elaine tells Jericho that she's the best. Once nightfall has fallen, Ban introduces them to Escanor. Escanor asks where the other Seven Deadly Sins are but Ban says he doesn't know. He also asks Ban to help him deliver a shipment of alcohol since it will be the last thing that he does as a tavern owner. Jericho and Ban can't believe that he's serious. Jericho can't believe that that scrawny thing is the most powerful Holy Knight ever. Oslo appears and Elaine is happy to see him. King isn't far behind but is shocked at seeing that Elaine is alive. Characters in Order of Appearance *Ban *Elaine *Jericho *Galand *Melascula *Escanor *Hawk Mama *Merlin *Meliodas *Oslo *King *Zalpa *Matrona *Della *Sol *Diane Trivia Navigation Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Ravens arc